


Klave Drabbles

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hhhhh I love them, M/M, dave is such a good boyfriend and that's a fact, i had to write a nightmare thing guys, i like to pretend that the best characters don’t die, so Dave is alive!! Yay!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: //uhhhh I got the idea that Dave was the detective that rescued Klaus and not Patch and this happened//TUA season 1 spoilers I guess??





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //uhhhh I got the idea that Dave was the detective that rescued Klaus and not Patch and this happened
> 
> //TUA season 1 spoilers I guess??

 

Dave crept down the hall, peering into each motel room as he passed them. His hand rested at the gun at his hip, hyper aware of every sound around him. When he was around halfway down the hall, he could hear a soft thumping sound from inside one of the rooms. He walked backward to the room, where a room service lady stood, obviously disturbed. He gestured for her to hand him the room key, which she did before running off. Dave slipped the key into the door and slowly twisted the handle.

In front of the door, a man sat leaning against a small table, his head cocked to the side and his eyes blown wide with fear. He was dressed only in a towel around his waist, dried blood staining his chest. His arms were bound to the chair he sat in, and what might have been sentences were reduced to wordless murmurs and desperate whines against the tape over his mouth. Dave gently peeled the tape off his mouth before working on his restraints.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” the man breathed, eyes trained on Dave’s face. Dave glanced up at him, smiling.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he said, cutting the man’s hands free. He gave a sigh of relief, rubbing his wrists. “Given the circumstances.”

He tried to look offended but couldn’t help a smile spread across his lips. “What, you don’t think I’m just utterly stunning in my half-naked, covered in blood, freshly tortured state?” He leaned over the side of the chair, grabbing a black coat from the floor.

“Let’s just get you out of here.” Dave took hold of the man’s wrist. When he tried to stand up, he stumbled right into Dave’s chest.

“Oh, right. There’s two murderers in the bathroom,” he murmured into Dave’s shirt. “I might have forgot to mention that.” Dave quickly led him out of the motel room as he continued babbling. “It’s your fault, you know. How are you even a police officer? It should be illegal to be that hot. Wait- what about the guys?”

“I called reinforcements,” Dave explained. “My main priority is to get you to safety.”

“Oh, really?” The man leaned against Dave’s side as they walked, and Dave’s arm shifted to wrap around his waist. “So you’re focusing on me, huh? I’m all yours..,” he said, pausing as he traced a finger up Dave’s chest and glanced at his badge, “Detective Katz.”

Dave chuckled, leading the man down to his police car. “Sure, sweetheart,” he said, a playful tone to his voice as he pulled him into the car, “if that’s what makes you happy.”

He grinned and leaned his head back against the seat, watching Dave sit down next to him. “‘ _Sweetheart_ ’? I’ve never been one for nicknames, but I have to say, I love the way that sounds on your lips.” The corners of his mouth curled, like he wanted to say more but decided against it.

“I should get you home,” Dave said. He had to admit, he wasn’t eager to change the subject, but he had to stay at least somewhat professional. “What’s your name?”

“Klaus. Hargreeves,” he answered. “But I have a few ideas for other things you could call me.”

“I thought you said you didn’t like nicknames,” Dave teased.

“I- Jesus, Katz, I’m trying to flirt with you,” Klaus said, and Dave saw that charming smile again. “Take a hint.” He rubbed his wrists, revealing the umbrella tattoo on his forearm.

“You’re part of that group,” Dave said slowly. “The Umbrella Academy.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I used to be. We’re not really a thing anymore.”

Dave started up the car. “I know where the mansion is, do you want me to take you there?”

“Yes, sir,” Klaus purred, and despite himself, Dave felt red spread across his cheeks. When Dave started to drive, Klaus leaned over, grabbing his badge. “David Katz,” he read. “So, how can I get in contact with you? Should I just call 9-1-1?” Klaus mimed holding a phone to his ear. “Hello, police? I have an emergency. One of your men stole my heart.”

Dave snorted, glancing over at Klaus. “I’ll give you my number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //this is longer than the SBAC essay I wrote today. I’m doomed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //sequel to chapter 1!! requested by @sipping-on-stray-chlorine on tumblr!!

Klaus called him the next day. **  
**

“Look,” he started when Dave picked up, “I know you guys probably get these calls a lot, but there’s a very hot man going around stealing hearts and I was his latest victim! There goes my heart. Gone. This-“

“Do you want to go out with me?” Dave asked suddenly, catching Klaus off guard.

“I- wow, of course.” Klaus tried to think of something smart to say, but he was at a loss of words.

They figured out a day they were both free and Dave agreed to pick him up. Klaus hung up and fell onto his bed with the phone clutched to his chest like a lovestruck child, a big grin spreading across his lips.

***

The next morning, Klaus woke up frighteningly close to when Dave was supposed to get there. He quickly pulled on his leather pants and the first crop top he saw, practically falling down the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. It wasn’t until he gripped the handle that he had the thought that maybe he should’ve tried to dress nice.

Thankfully, Dave was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He watched the way Dave raked his gaze down Klaus’ body and felt his cheeks heat up - he actually blushed. Klaus had had sex with countless strangers and somehow this one made him flustered, this one made him excited.

“I didn’t, uh,” he started, trying to make up an excuse about his clothing.

“Don’t worry,” Dave said with a smile, leading him to his car. “You look great. And you’ll fit right in with where we’re going.”

“Right, where _are_  we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Klaus slipped into the car, leaning his head on the window. He actually managed to have an interesting conversation with Dave, which was both unusual and nice. Really nice. After a few minutes, he sat up, setting his elbow on the center console and resting his hand on Dave’s thigh. He looked up at Dave, searching for signs of protest, but all he did was smile at Klaus and remove a hand from the steering wheel, dropping it on top of Klaus’.

Klaus looked back out the window when the car started to slow.

“An amusement park?”

Dave smiled nervously at him. “You seemed like the type.”

Klaus looked back at him, eyebrows raised. “I am the type. I’m just surprised you know so much about me just from the time we spent together after you rescued me from a kidnapping.”

“Yeah, you..recovered strangely quickly from that. Are you okay?”

Klaus gave a shrug as they hopped out of the car. “I’m kind of used to it. You know, Umbrella Academy stuff.”

Dave decided not to push it. Klaus trailed behind Dave as he walked to the entrance of the park. He grinned and jogged up to him.

“Has anyone ever told you you have a nice butt, Detective?”

Dave looked over at him and returned the grin. “Not to my face, no. Why, were you looking?”

“How would I  _not_  be looking?”

The day essentially consisted of Klaus excitedly dragging Dave around from ride to ride. About halfway through the day, Dave slipped his hand into Klaus’ and Klaus made sure it was like that the rest of the time, swinging their linked hands back and forth. Like a lovestruck child.

After a while, Dave could tell Klaus was getting tired and led him to a burger place at the park. They sat down at a booth, but Klaus slumped into the spot next to him instead of across from him. His arms moved around Dave’s waist, fingers brushing against the strip of skin where Dave’s shirt rode up, his head resting on Dave’s shoulder. A waitress approached the table.

“What can I get you two?”

“I’ll take a Dave sandwich,” Klaus murmured into Dave’s shirt, “because he’s a snack.”

“In what world is a sandwich a snack?”

“No, you’re right,” Klaus said. “You’re more of a dessert.”

Dave gave the very confused waitress their order, and in the time that it took the food to come, Klaus ended up practically in Dave’s lap. His head rested in the crook of Dave’s neck, lips brushing against his skin. Dave slipped his hand under Klaus’ chin, turning his head so he looked him in the eye.

“If you want to kiss me, just kiss me.”

So Klaus leaned forward and moved his arms around Dave’s neck, slowly, hesitantly, and pressed his lips against Dave’s. It was gentle, so unlike anything else he’s experienced. He was never one for gentleness, but he had to admit, he loved it. Because Dave made it clear he cared about Klaus, and that was what Klaus needed.

“So, definitely a dessert,” Klaus said as he pulled away, grinning at Dave. “You just taste sweet, you know? But I still have to figure out if the rest of you tastes the same, if you know what I mean-”

“Shut up,” Dave said and laughed, pulling Klaus back into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I planned this while doing my SBAC. I'm doomed pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

“ _ Klaus.. _ ”

Klaus eyes were squeezed shut, a futile attempt to block out whispering of the dead. It slowly rose to shouting, painful yelling right in his ears, and he shifted uncomfortably for a while before he was finally startled awake, shooting up, chest heaving. He pulled his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth and trying to steady his shaky breathing.

Dave was asleep next to him, but he was, luckily, a light sleeper and it didn’t take long for him to wake up and see Klaus. He sat up quickly, his lips dropping into a smile. He set a hesitant hand on Klaus’ back, who jumped at the sudden contact. He relaxed when he realized who it was but Dave could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Klaus,” Dave said softly, eyebrows furrowed with worry. He moved his hand to the side of Klaus’ face and Klaus leaned into his touch, a tear slipping down his cheek. Dave moved closer to him, swiping it away with his thumb. “What’s wrong?”

“It would be easier..to just give up.” Dave felt his heart leap into his throat. “To go back to drugs,” Klaus clarified. “They’re..so loud. The drugs make me calm.”

Dave moved closer to him, slipping his other hand under Klaus’ jaw. “Klaus, you know that’s not the answer.”

“Why?” Klaus’ eyes opened, but they were narrowed with anger. Not at Dave, Dave could tell, but maybe at his situation. The unfairness of everything he had to go through. Dave wished he could take it from him. “Why not?”

“You can’t depend on drugs. Maybe there’s more to your power, more that you can’t find if you keep repressing it with drugs.”

“I don’t care.” Klaus’ eyes filled with tears again and he tried to turn his head but Dave held him in place. “It’s worth it. I don’t care about my power anymore. I just don’t want to deal with it.”

“Jesus, just- no, Klaus!” Klaus’ eyes shot open wide, clearly showing his surprise at Dave’s tone. “I hate those drugs. They’re taking you away from me.”

Klaus frowned, his hand absentmindedly running up Dave’s chest. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not..you’re not the same person when you use them. You’re someone else. It’s not my Klaus.” Dave tilted his head up. “Don’t take him from me.”

Klaus hesitated, then swallowed and nodded. “O-okay. But, I..,” he trailed off.

“I’ll help you,” he reassured him. “With the voices. I’ll always be here for you. Okay?”

Klaus sniffed and nodded again, wiping away his tears only for them to quickly be replaced. His hand moved up to the side of Dave’s neck, pulling him into a messy kiss, murmuring almost inaudible “I love you”s against his lips.


End file.
